deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Madara Vs Meruem
Ok, so unlike my other death battle I'm not going to grace this one with the wiz and boomstick characters, as i feel that there presence is unworthy of a fight as mismatched as this one, this will be straight forward. Me: The one man army, being able to take on large numbers without breaking a sweat. Also me: Like Madara the Ghost of the Uchiha clan. Me:He's Xgen. Me again: AND I'M XGEN. Me:and it's our job to analyise their weapons armors and skills to find out who would win... A death battle Me: Long before there were shinobi villages, the world was in chaos. Clans fought for dominance over one another, and from one of these clans came an idealistic young boy by the name of Madara. Guess who?: Madara was just... super good at everything, even being able to take on adults from his rival clan, the senju. Me: but of course this all changed when he met another child prodigy. Hashirama. ME!: Hashirama was just flat out better than Madara at everything, but despite this the two quickly forged a friendship that brought about lots of happy times... dreaming about a better life... why do I have the strangest feeling... something went terribly wrong didn't it..? Me: When the two learned of each other's heritage they spent close to a decade trying to kill each other. Cest moi: That's it! Me: During this warring era Madara quickly developed a sharp intellect, as well as mastering taijutsu, genjutsu, and ninjutsu, speaking of which... cuts to madara using majestic destroyer flame. Ich bein da: HOLY SHIT HE CAN BREATH FIRE?!?! Me: Breathing fire is just one of many ways Madara can use chakra. Madara can enhance his speed and physical capabilities, he can cast others into illusions using gejutsu, he has been shown to use most chakra nature releases, such as fire, storm, wind, ying, yang, and yin yang. Hello its me: When things start to get serious, he can always pullout the sharingan, which alows him to do a bunch of cool shit, like predict opponents movement, and see things a lot slower than what they actually are. Me: if the standard 3 tomma sharingan won't cut it he can pull out the Mangekeyo which give him access to the eternal warrior, the Susano. J'mapelle Xgen. The susano is a fucking tank! This giant godzilla sized spirit samurai is directly controlled by madara, and can pretty much seal the end for most of his victims. Me: For the longest time the Susano was madara's trump card, that is until after his final fight with Hashirama, and I mean way after. Its me: 70 years later to be exact. Me: Madara an old man on the verge of death underwent enough stress to awaken the most advanced of ocular ninjutsu. The rennigan. Guess... it's me: With the rennigan, Madara has access to the six paths of pain. * The Deva Path, which allows one to manipulate both attractive and repulsive forces. ** Shinra Tensei ** Banshō Ten’in ** Chibaku Tensei * The Asura Path, which grants the user mechanized limbs, weaponry and armor. ** Asura Attack ** Flaming Arrow of Amazing Ability * The Human Path, which gives the ability to remove a soul and so, read a person's mind. ** Absorption Soul Technique * The Animal Path, which lets the user summon a wide variety of creatures. * The Preta Path, which can absorb all forms of chakra, including most ninjutsu. ** Blocking Technique Absorption Seal * The Naraka Path, through which one can summon and control the King of Hell. * The Outer Path, which rules over both life and death. ** Demonic Statue Chains ** Samsara: Heavenly Life Technique Hey I just met you and this is crazy, but it's just me: Holy shit this guy has A LOT of Techniques! Me: That right, but theirs even more. MEASAE!: Awwwww!!!! How many more?!?! Me: About this many. Start scroll down. * Advanced form of Chakra control. * Chakra is altered to match the type of the technique. * The Uchiha Clan have a natural affinity for Fire Release. * 5 Basic Types, 10 Advanced Types. * Fire Release ** Dragon Flame Release Song Technique ** Great Fire Annihilation ** Great Fire Destruction ** Great Fireball Shower ** Great Fireball Technique ** Hiding in Ash and Dust Technique * Wood Release ** Advent of a World of Flowering Trees ** Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees ** Wood Clone Technique ** Wood Dragon Technique ** Multiple Wood Release Clone Technique * Wind Release ** Gunbai Fanned Wind * Yin-Yang Release ** Izanagi * Earth Release * Water Release * Lightning Release * Storm Release * Yin Release * Yang Release Dōjutsu * Sharingan ** Mangekyō Sharingan *** Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan * Rinnegan * Rinne Sharingan * Genjutsu * Chakra Receiver Manifestation * Kamui * Tengai Shinsei * Transcription Seal: Izanagi * Gedo Statue summoning * Six Paths Ten-Tails Coffin Seal Susanoo * Can be accessed as early as the Mangekyō Sharingan * Madara’s Susanoo is blue in color, unique from all know Susanoo * Extremely large in size upon reaching the Stabilized Perfect Form * Susanoo can assist Madara in performing Techniques * All Susanoo’s can use the Yasaka Magatama technique * The user controls Susanoo as their own body Me: and after becoming the ten tails he gains access to even more powers, sage Technics. Hey its me: He now has access to the truth seeking orbs, these little black baseball sized things are surprisingly more useful than you think. Me: their malleable, and can easily change form, anything from a sword, a staff, or even a defensive barrier. once again me: He can regenerate whole portions of his body, like when he had a 3rd of his body blown apart by the strongest kick you have ever seen, or when he was cut in half. Wiz: He also has access to his limbo clones, which are slightly weaker versions of him that exist in the plane of limbo. These clones can interact with the real world, are undetectable to anyone that doesn't have the rennigan, and even perform all of madara's technics. out of ideas: Madara's so cool, always proving he's stronger than people, kicking their ass... he's like the big brother I always wanted. Me: Anyways.... Madara can see people moving relativistic to light, can use attacks that travel at light speed, and can take one hell of a beating. He's not invincible though. As proven when a plant person distorted the space around his fist and punched him through the chest and killed him. Fatal wounds aside, Madara will stop at nothing to acheive his goal of the infinite tsukinomi, a genjustu world where everone lives their dream lives. seriously: THAT SOUNDS FUCKING AWESOME! Me: You turn into plant people after while You get the idea: Always a catch Wiz... Always a catch Madara: Listen… In this world, whenever there is light, there are also shadows. As long as the concept of winners exist, there must also be losers. The selfish desire of wanting to maintain peace causes wars and hatred is born to protect love. Me: Mereum is a thing. Other me: Yep. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:East themed Death Battles Category:"Shonen Jump" Themed Death Battles Category:'Shueisha' themed Death Battles